Dreaming of Reality
by Niu TheDarkOne
Summary: They were reborn and through their dreams , found their lost loves . Will they accept it as truth or dismiss it as fantasy ? And who’s trying to repeat history ? MMBR , YYY , SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings : **This story contains **Yaoi** and mentions of **Yuri** . There will also be some **M-Preg **, **Rape** , strong language , and child abuse . It will also be **AU** .

**Disclaimer :** I **DO NOT **own Yu-gi-oh , or any material relating to it .

**_Chapter 1_**

The long hall dark , only light given by sporadically placed touches on the walls , was silent , cept the small clicking of boots on freshly polished stone . The owner of said boots , a boy looking about fifteen , walked in and out of the shadows the wall-flames made . His deep gray eyes , nearly hidden behind the bangs of his long raven hair , were looked on the ground in front of him . Hands were shoved in the pockets of the low cut blue jeans as he walked , deep in thought . His top half covered in a dark green t-shirt . A vulgar saying , in which the word ' Fuck ' was used repeatedly , was printed on the shirt in glow-in-the-dark letters and a stick figure gave the viewer the finger . All in all you'd think him an average teenager . Until you noticed that the shirt he wore had two holes in which large wings erupted from his back . At first glance you would think them angel wings , but angel wings aren't black . His are . Then you'd see his reason for wearing low cut jeans . He has a tail . It's prehensile , and like his wings , the nearly 4 ft long appendage was completely black .

Noticing that he had reached his destination , a set of large wooden doors , the boy paused to gather his courage . His tail twitched nervously . He had been sent to retrieve the occupants of the room that the doors led to , but was having second thoughts about completing the request . The words " not a morning person" were understatements when describing the two men inside . Few had the nerve to wake them from their slumber . Especially when the two had just gotten in three hours prier from a late night of drinking in a local tavern . Disturbing them now would usually be considered suicide . Usually . But he was one of the maybe 5 or so , that could do so and remain unharmed . He knew that that knowledge should put his mind at ease , but the two had been incredibly hostile the last three and a half weeks . Not that either of them would ever have been mistaken for a 'people person ' before , but lately it had been worse . It wasn't surprising really . They were always like that around the date that _**They** _left . He had learned , like the rest of the pack , to give them their space until the mood passed . Yet there he was , standing out side of their bedroom , about to wake the two psychopaths . May the gods be merciful .

He sighed in defeat , knowing he had no say in the mater , and pushed on the door . Fortunately , or unfortunately depending on your opinion , the door opened without a sound . He slipped inside the dark room and ever so quietly shut the door behind him . Once inside he looked around . Not a single candle lit . Odd considering they usually had at lest a couple of their thirty or so candles lit . But he brushed it off as them being too drunk when they got home to remember to light any . Taking a deep breath , he made his way a crossed the thick black carpet to the overly large , circular shaped bed , in the center of the room . Hanging from the mirrored ceiling , surrounding the bed , were black sheers all the way to the floor . The black sheers and carpet accented the golden colored walls , that were covered in weapons of all kinds . Making the room both frightening and welcoming at the same time . The bed itself was done in dark purple , copper , and black colored silks . There , entwined in the fabrics , were his targets .

As he began to reach down to shake the closest body , a large tanned hand grabbed his wrist almost painfully . The boy gasped loudly , frozen in his spot . Suddenly he was yanked down onto the bed , staring up into two pairs of glowing red eyes . ' I knew it . I'm soo dead now . And I had plans this afternoon too . ' He thought to himself . All he could do was lie there looking at the two men with wide eyes . Both were quite intimidating . The one that grabbed his wrist was tan . His hair was a pale blond and stuck up in the air . He was tall too . And built . Not in an overly bulky kind of way , but he was well toned . The boy defiantly got the feeling that the tan man could snap his wrist without batting an eye . He looked over to the other set of glowing eyes . They belonged to the paler of the two . His wild and unruly hair was a silvery-white color . Two pieces stuck up kinda and gave the look of horns . Like the tanner of the two , he was well tunneled , without looking bulky . But he was smaller and about two or three inches shorter then the other . They both just starred at him , expressions murderous .

They stayed that way for a moment before he decided to break the silence . " Morning Marik . Morning Bakura " A small growl brought his attention to the tanner . A smirk on his lips , his eyes no longer glowed red , and amusement was clearly visible in the now dark lavender eyes .

"What are you doing in our room Mokaba ? " His voice and , and still there smirk , showed his clear enjoyment of the boys nervousness .

" Yes , do tell . " the other one hissed in his ear .

" W-well, you see , um , I was sent to , um , retrieve you " Mokaba stammered , mentally kicking himself for doing so .

" Is that so ? And here I thought Joey was the dog ." Bakura hissed , once again , in his ear . " Well you can tell his majesty that we'll come when we're damned good and ready . We don't jump whenever the ass sees fit for us to do so ."

The boy breathed a silent sigh of relief . " But I wasn't sent by Yami . I was "

" Then tell your brother we said we'll see him when we wake up and if he has a problem , to come see us for himself ." Marik interrupted .

" One , it wasn't my brother who sent for you . He's still away doing the 'making peace ' thing and won't be home for another week . Two , it was Ishizu that wants you . And before you ask , no I don't know why . All she said was it was important that you come immediately . And three , could you please release my wrist ? It's starting to hurt ".

Marik released the small wrist and smiled sheepishly at Mokaba . " Sorry " . That said , he got out of bed and trotted his nude form over to the walk-in closet to find something to wear . Mokaba , not affected by the nudity , just got out of the bed , going to lean against the bedroom door .

He looked over to Bakura and saw that he was laying back down with is eyes closed . " Aren't you getting dressed too" ? Bakura cracked one now dark brown eye , open to look at him .

" Yes . But If I go in there now , with him in there , we'll end up fucking . Or playing dress-up , which will just led to the fucking anyway " .

Laughing a bit , he shook his head . " Don't you have any self-control " ?

" Not a damn bit ." Marik came out Feeding a black belt through the loops of his dark brown leather pants . His seemingly ever present smirk on his lips . He stopped to pull his lover into a passionate kiss before letting him continue into the closet to get dressed . " I like your shirt by the way . I didn't think Seto let you wear such things . I'm guessing he doesn't know you have it " .

" Thanks , and no he doesn't . So don't tell him okay " ? Marik nodded and rolled his eyes as he tied his heavy black combat boots . It was stupid of Mokaba to ask . Bakura and Marik would never rat him out and he knew it . " I'm going out later . I start the last of my military training at the end of the week and I want to have as much fun as I can before that hell starts " .

Marik paused while putting on the last of his gold bands he wears on his arms . Inside the closet , Bakura paused putting on his heavy black boots . Both loved the raven-haired boy like a little brother , they had helped Seto raise him after all , and didn't want to see him dead . " Already ? So you have the unit you'll be in ? "

Mokaba nodded . " Commander Harrin's unit " .

' That won't do ' . Marik thought to himself . ' Harrin is always one of the first in and suffers from the most losses . At leased half his men die almost every battle . I'll have to change his placement . I can do that , I am the general of all the ground arm after all ' . He was pulled from his inter ramblings when Bakura exited the closet fully dressed . He wore tight black leather pants and a black with silver trim robe , which he left open , revealing the fact be wasn't wearing a shirt . He wore bands on his neck and wrists , like Marik , only his were silver instead of gold . His eyes were also lined in black , like his lover's , and his hair was slightly more tamed then when he woke .

Marik licked his now dry lips . No mater how long the two had been together , he still couldn't get over how sexy he was . Shaking his head to clear away the _naughty_ images appearing there , he pulled on his reach purple cloak , and turned to Mokaba . " Where is my sister wanting us to met her " ?

Pushing away from the door to open it , Mokaba responded " The library , and hurry . You know how the seer feels about being kept waiting " . With a small wave , he was gone out the door .

* * *

The room was quiet except the scribbling sound of pen on paper and pages turning . At a large table off to the side of the room , sat the source of said scribbling . It was a woman looking about twenty or so . Her long blond hair was pulled back neatly into a tight braid , her dark purple eyes scanning the parchment in her hand vigorously . She had been working nonstop for the last few days , but she needed to finish these medical orders so they could be sent out . Everything had to be in order especially if peace could not be maintained , and because she was lead healer in clan , this fell to her . After finishing the form in front of her she decided to rest a moment before continuing her duties . Though only wanting to rest her eyes momentarily , the long hours caught up with her , and was immediately lost to exhaustion .

On the floor in front of the huge roaring fire of the large marble fireplace sat Ishizu , the great lady seer of the clan . Her blue-green eyes showing the affection and love she held for her now unconscious mate . A small smile on her usually serious face as she starred at the blond woman . She sighed . It was finally silent . As it should be in a library , though she knew once her brother and his lover arrived , the peaceful silence would be gone . Briefly she wondered if she should tell them at all , considering how they would react , but knew that she had to . She would want to know , if it was her . She would just have to convince them not to do anything rash . But how to do it , she couldn't figure . The two were extremely stubborn . If their minds were locked on something they there was no stopping them . There was only two that could ever get them to change their minds , but alas , _**They** _were gone . That fact only adding to their constant temperamental state . She was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening reviling the very two that plagued them .

She looked up at her brother , relived . He appeared to be in a good mood , which was rare this time of year . ' Maybe this won't go so badly ' she thought to herself . She smiled lovingly at her little brother and he returned it . At this point , though you couldn't tell by looking , Ishizu was thrilled . It had been so long sense he smiled like that during this time of year . Even Bakura gave her a small smile . Happiness filled her seeing the two smile . She loved her brother very much and viewed Bakura as one as well , and only wanted the best for the two . ' Yes , this will go fine' she assure herself .

" You wanted to see us sister ? " Mariks voice echoed loudly throughout the room . She got up off the floor as quickly as she could , making her way to the two men standing by the large oak doors .

" Shhh ! Mai is sleeping" she hissed , gesturing to the blond woman . Both looked towards the desk , just then noticing the obviously exhausted demon .

Marik looked back at his sister and gave an apologetic smile before pulling her into a tight embrace , which she returned right away . " Sorry sis" he whispered , while burying his face in her hair and inhaling her sent deeply . It had been several months sense he last seen his sister . The two women had been away on some diplomatic thing and he had mist her dearly . It felt great to have her home . She was pulled away from him suddenly , breaking the ' moment ' the two were sharing , and into the arms of his pale lover . He sent a mock glare the demon's way , receiving a smirk in response . Immediately upon releasing her , Bakura was pulled flush against Mariks strong chest . His tail raping round the pale stomach , he began petting the silvery locks . Resting his chin on Bakura's shoulder , he looked at his sister . " So what was it that you needed " ?

" Is it that bad ?" Bakura joked when Marik's question was met with silence and much fiddling with her necklace . His question only causing her to shift slightly but still no response . " Ooookay . How bout this , we promise not to get mad at you if you tell us" .

" That's not what I'm worried about ". giving a deep sigh before continuing " I don't want you doing anything rash and impulsive ".

" We won't ." Not looking like she believed him , he added " Promise" .

Taking a deep breath , looking right in their eyes , " They have been remade" .

Nothing farther was needed . The two understood what she had meant . Understood the **_They_** she spoke of . **_They _**who had gone away . _**They** _who had left , and had yet to return . Memories he thought buried , flashed through his mind . Remembering_ … looking down into deep brown and lavender … caramel and ivory skin … angelic smiles and devilish winks … the tastes of sweets and spices … the feel of smooth silky strains running throw his fingers . _All too much to take , the pale demon pushed away from his tan lover . Spreading black feathered wings wile making his way to the library windows , intent on leaving . His decision was already made . **_They_** were alive , and **_He_** was going to bring them back home where they belonged .

" This is what was ment by something rash or impulsive , which inless I'm mistaken , you promised **not** to do " . He stoped about a foot from the windows , turning to look her in the eye , his filled with so much emotion , but mostly anger . But she stood her ground , starring right back in the now glowing eyes . " You can't just tack them from their homes . Yes I know '_this'_ is their home , but they don't know that . Not yet anyway . All they'll see is you ripping them from the only family they've ever known . They might even hate and fear you for doing it . I know how much it would hurt you both if they did . Wouldn't you rather them come willingly , making the choice to be here with you , themselves ? "

Bakura's wings slumped in defeat , eyes , no longer glowing , glued to the tile floor .For the life of him he couldn't find a single thing to prove her wrong . The simple reason was , she wasn't . She was right and he knew it . No mater how much he wanted her to be wrong , she was right . Dammit to hell ! Why couldn't she be wrong , just this once ! " Why ? Why is it a bad thing to go get them ? How is it that you know the answer to that '_why'_ , but not to so many others ? How come you can't tell us '_why'_ it took so long for them to come back to us ? I mean , it's been over three thousand years and yet they hadn't been reborn even one damn time ! None of them! Oh , and here's another one for ya . '_Why'_ didn't the four of them come back together ? I mean , they did die together . But yet Joey came back to Seto nearly eighty years ago , alone , no one else with him . And Yugi came back to Yami , also very much alone , fifteen years ago . Why not together" ? After taking a deep semi-calming breath , he raised head to met her gaze , frustration evident in his eyes . " What if they're not part of a loving home , or worse , what if they are and don't want to leave them ? What if the get hurt ? I mean , the human world isn't the safest . They're always trying to destroy one another . What if they die before we can bring them home ? I don't even know if I **can** sit back and not go to them now I know they're alive . I want them back so much , waiting might be imposable . Oh … and , ha ! What if they didn't even come back the right gender ? The soul's genderless after all . I mean I'll love them either way , but there's a few really important parts of the male anatomy that the female body's lacking . No offence " .

" None taken Bakura . But as for the gender , you need not worry . I saw two beautiful baby boys with all the proper … um , anatomy . And the '_why' _questions , I don't know . I'm still trying to figure it out myself . To the ' what if's ' , all I can say is that I _hope_ they won't get hurt . I _hope_ they don't die . I know hope is no guaranty but it's all I can do . I want them back home with the family too , but it must be their choice . Oh … , and I didn't say you had to sit back and do nothing" . At that he quirked one silvery eyebrow , clearly confused . Ishizu glanced back at the door to the library where Marik was standing , silently starring at the floor in what was obviously deep thought , then back in front of her to Bakura . A slight smirk on her lips at his confusion . " See them in their dreams" .

He starred at her , eyes wide . " You mean dream walk them" ? She nodded her head . " When ? I mean , they're just babies now " .

She paused , thinking before answering . " Wait until they are at least eleven or so . And not just one of you either , let them get used to both of you . But don't do anything that might frighten them . Take this extremely slow , you want their trust . Get to know the person they are now , it might be a bit different from who they were then . And you'll have to get them at ease with us being demons . You know humans often react badly to that fact " . She then pulled him over to her brother , giving them both a quick before saying " I have a lot to do today and you both have a lot to think about . Why don't you go back to your room and discuss it privately " . They nodded , and she watched them leave , neither speaking , too lost in their own thoughts . Letting out a deep breath , she turned to her slumbering mate . Amazed the blond hadn't awoken with the conversation . Snickering quietly to herself , she began her duties , deciding to let her love sleep a little longer before waking her .

* * *

Once inside their room , Marik pull his love agents him , raping his long tail around his waist possessively . Resting his head on Mariks shoulder , he sighed , frustrated at the amount of non-action they were forced to take . " You know she's right 'Kura" , gently petting Bakura's disorderly hair , a grunt was the only reply heard , so he continued . " I know how you feel . Trust me . I want to bring them home as much as you , but we must be cautious . This is a delicate situation , we don't want to scare them away . I mean , getting them used to the fact that we're demons will be the easy part . It's the part where we say that they're our reincarnated mates that even the most excepting might have trouble with ". At that he received an amused snort from the one in his arms . " As aggravating as it will undoubtedly be , we must take baby steps if we plan on gaining their trust . And yes , I know it's gonna be hard , considering our combined lack of patience , but we must try " .

" When did you become so levelheaded Marik " ?

He gave a slight shrug , " Donno . I just don't want to mess this up . The sooner we gain their trust , the sooner they're back home " .

" _Ryou _._ Malik _"

It was a mere whisper , but Marik knew what was meant by it . He knew the pain , fear , and longing behind the breathy statement . Bakura lifted his head and looked up into the sad lavender eyes of the one he loved . They had lost the two so long ago , thousands of years had past , and they didn't want them to slip away again . Especially when they were so close to getting them back . " They'll be home and in our arms before you know it " attempting to reassure the one in his arms . The demon nodded and placed his head back down on the strong shoulder , rapping his tail around Marik as well .

" I just hope they're alright " .

_**

* * *

**_

_**16 years later …**_

" RYOU " !

He tried to look up from his current position on the ground , to the person that yelled his name , but couldn't . The pain in his head was to strong . Blood was running down his face from the large gash on his forehead , and mixing with his tears . The thick crimson liquid soaking his waist length silvery-white hair , making it turn red and pasting it to his porcelain-like skin . He huddled against the filthy wall of the ally , legs drawn to his chest , beautiful doe eyes bloodshot from crying , and trying to ignore the pounding in his head . He knew he shouldn't of tried to walk home by himself . It was just asking for trouble . He should've waited at the school for his friend to get out of detention so he could walk him home , but his father had just returned from a dig in Egypt and did not want to anger the man by coming home late .

Just because he didn't see who called out to him doesn't mean he didn't recognize the voice . It belonged to Malik , his best friend , and right now he was worried for his safety . The men that had jumped him and drug him into the ally were quite large and obviously quite dangerous . Desperately wanting to know if Malik was alright , Ryou opened his eyes , only to find his vision blurred . He tried to blink them back into focus , but it was no use . The figures were just big blobs to him . With his vision a no-go , he decided to rely on his hearing for clues to the way the fight was going , but was shocked when he herded nothing . It was silent except the cars passing by on the street . That meant the fight was over , someone won , and he prayed it wasn't his attackers . He was afraid to look up as he herded footsteps approaching him , splashing through the puddles last nights rain had made . The gentle hand on his shoulder made him realize who'd won . He should have known . Malik would go to the ends of the earth to protect Ryou . He lifted his blurry brown eyes to look into concerned lavender .

" _Malik …_"

He tried to reassure him but his mouth didn't seam to want to work at the moment . His eyes felt too heavy for him to keep open . Over the loud ringing in his ears he could barely make out Malik's words . Reassuring him that he was safe , that he'd take care of him , everything would be alright , and that he would take him home where he was safe . Ryou wanted to tell him not to , to take him somewhere else , that his father was home , and that it wouldn't be safe , but he felt the pull of unconsciousness . He gave in to the blackness and slipped into the world where he was safe and felt loved . Dreams .

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Well that's chapter 1 of my very first fan fiction ever . It took me forever to type cause I type slower then dirt . Anyway , I hoped you enjoyed it . Let me know how I did .


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings : **This story contains **Yaoi** and mentions of **Yuri** . There will also be some **M-Preg **, **Rape in this chapter** , strong language , and child abuse . It will be **AU** .

**Disclaimer :** I **DO NOT **own Yu-gi-oh , or any material relating to it .

**_Chapter 2_**

Cool but not too cool . Warm but not warm . This was heaven , pure bliss . The sky was a beautiful blue with airy white clods painted throughout . Nothing but rolling green hills and the large flat meadow that he was in . Everything had a soft fuzzy-round-the-edges kind of feel to it , like you might find in a dream . That's what this was . A dream . Ryou knew it to , but he didn't care . He'd rather stay in dreams . Well , these kind of dreams anyway .

He sat cross-legged on the ground watching the grass and various kinds of wildflowers sway in the gentle breeze . ' I love it here' he thought . ' It's almost perfect . Just missing a few things . Now what were they ' ? He smile when he felt a set of strong arms rap around him . ' Oh yes , now I remember '.

" Hello my angel , how are you" ? Ryou blushed as he felt the figure behind him begin to nuzzle the side of his neck , and a long tail found it's way round his tinny waist .

" I'm good , and you" ?

" Better now . Sorry we been away so long" .

" It's alright Bakura . It's only been a couple of weeks" . His smile increased as he felt second set of strong arms and yet another tail rap themselves around him .

" Too long if you ask me" . The newcomer growled playfully in his ear . He gasped and turned a bright shade of red when the owner of the voice licked and nipped at his ear.

" I missed you too Marik". Giggling while he snuggled back into their combined embrace .

They held Ryou tight , resting their chins on his shoulders . The three of them remaining that way for a while just enjoying being together . Ryou missed this so much . He never felt so safe and loved as he did right now , even if this is a dream . Sept for when he is with Malik . They are the only times when he's truly happy . Unfortunately nothing last forever . Ryou noticed the edges of his perfect little world beginning to fade . It could only mean one thing .

" I'm waking up" . disappointment evident in his tone . He heard a low growl rumble from the two behind him and quickly apologized .

" It's okay . It's not your fault ". Marik assured .

" We're not mad at you ". Bakura added .

Ryou turned to face them smiling , and kissed them both on their cheeks , blushing as he did so . With that everything faded and he returned to his grim reality .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ow . Oh ya , he was awake . Back in reality . Slowly the snowy-haired boy opened his eyes , blinking away the blurriness .He looked around noticing where he was . His room . He glanced at the side window . It was nearly dark outside .Apparently he had not been asleep very long .

The pain in his head reminded him of the earlier events . Ryou lifted a hand to his head . He felt a bandage on the wound , and he gave a small smile , knowing who had put it there . Malik had taken care of him like always . But he wondered how the blond Egyptian had managed this time . Ryou's father was back home now and the man absolutely hated his lavender-eyed friend . Speaking of Malik , where was he ? He felt a presence to his left , and turned his head in the direction , expecting to see Malik , but his eyes met those of his father .

" Finally your lazy ass gets up".

Though used to his fathers harsh words , he still winced at the tone . His father was obviously angry and that always meant trouble for Ryou .

" We have a lot to discuss . I want you downstairs in five minuets . I'm hungry , so hurry . You need to fix dinner " . His father turned to leave but stopped at a soft question from Ryou .

" Where's Malik"? His question received a disgusted look from the man .

" That's one of the things we need to discuss " And then he left the room , going downstairs .

' This can't be good'. Ryou thought to himself . Slowly , do to the slight dizziness he still felt , he got up . A deep blush spread a crossed his face when he noticed his clothes had been changed and his hair washed . ' Malik must of done that . My father must not of been home when we first arrived '. Then he made his way down the stairs to begin his father's meal , dreading whatever "discussion" they were going to have .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was dark , except for the flickering light from a few candles around the room . Two figures lie side-by-side on the silk covered bed with their eyes closed . They looked rather serene, with an odd purplish-black mist surrounding them . It slowly begain to fade until there was no trace left .

Marik's eyes shot open reveiling frustration in the lavender depths .

" Dammit ! When I find out who woke him up and disturbed us I'm going to chop off their fingers and make them eat them " . He growled , eyes beginning to glow . His tail slammed on the bed in anger .

" Calm down Marik ". amusement clear in Bakura's dark brown eyes . " He'll go back to sleep . It's still early ".

" I know . It's just so frustrating . We've been so busy lately . This was the first chance we got in weeks and it was cut way too short " .

" I know what you mean , but we'll try again . Besides , we still need to see Malik . We need to find out why his sleeping paturen is so iratic and why he doesn't seem to go into deep sleep . It's making it very difficult to contact him ".

" I think something might be wrong . It's the only explanation for it " . Marik sighed , rubbing his forehead . He hated the helpless feeling he had right now .

" Come on " . The white haired demon got off the bed , pulling his lover with him . " Lets go check on Yugi . Make sure he's still in bed ".

Marik laughed . " Knowing him he's probably sneaking out as we speak " .

The two demons left in search of him . Chuckling to themselves slightly at the mental image of little Yugi tiptoeing down the hall so as not to get caught . Sure enough , they had just reached the hall Yugi and Yami's room was in when they seen a boy exit the door to their room .

He was a rather short boy . One of the reasons he could be mistaken for a little kid when in all actuality he was much older . The other reason being his cherub-like face , and his large amethyst eyes shined with a child like innocence . His black hair was outlined in a purplish-red color and stuck up in several points , and his bangs were bright yellow . All-in-all it gave him a very interesting look . But the most noticeable thing about his appearance had to be his large round stomach . It was so big it looked as if he'd fall forward do to the extra weight on his tiny frame .

Turning around , he froze , immediately spotting the two demons . He opened his mouth to say something that would justify him being out of the room , but couldn't think of anything , so he stood there in silence , starring .

" Where are you going Yugi" ? asked Bakura , an all-knowing smirk on his face . " You weren't going walking by any chance were you " ?

" He wouldn't be doing that 'Kura . Especially knowing he's on mandatory bed rest ". Marik teased . " Isn't that right Yugi "?

" But I'm board " Yugi pouted . But his complaint fell on seemingly deaf ears .

Stomping his foot rather childishly , Yugi made his way back into the room he and Yami shared . Bakura and Marik followed him inside . When the shorter of the three reached the large gold and white covered bed , he attempted to climb his round form onto it but was failing miserably . Upon seeing this , snickering quietly to himself , Bakura lifted the boy onto the bed and helped him get comfortable before setting beside him .

Yugi closed his eyes ,leaning back on the pillows propped against the headboard , his little hands rubbing circles on his stomach . Apparently that short bit of walking had been a bit much cause his little one was now kicking pretty hard . He smiled when he felt Bakura's hand join his . A moment or so later , it had all but stopped . There was a small smile on the pale demon's face , but a sadness was in his eyes .

Bakura barely noticed set down behind him ,resting his chin on his shoulder , and snake his arms around him . He was too lost in memory .

oooooo Flashback oooooo

_He was leaning against the door frame to their room trying to keep himself from laughing . Out load anyway . He'd been leaning there watching Ryou for the last five minutes and it was all beginning to be too much . _

_There on the black leather sofa , was Ryou , trying desperately to get up . His loose fitting white tee was riding up on his now quite large , rounded stomach and it was clear he was getting frustrated at his inability to stand up . Deciding to end his mate's torment , he walked over and offered a hand . Giving Bakura a grateful smile , he took the hand and was quickly on his feet . _

" _Thank you love" . Ryou pulled him down into a quick kiss . Then promptly smacked the back of his head after pulled away . " That for standing there and doing nothing for the last five minutes " . Smiling sweetly at him ._

" _Ow ." He threw Ryou a mock-glare while rubbing the back of his head before going behind Ryou , rapping his arms around his love . His hands found their way under the fabric covering the smaller boy's stomach , and began rubbing soothing patterns on the smooth skin . _

" _How are the two of you today my angle" ?_

" _We're fine 'Kura" . Ryou smiled , leaning back into his mate . Bakura buried his face into silky tresses inhaling the sent he loved so much ._

oooooo End of Flashback oooooo

Bakura was brought out of thought by a small hand on his cheek . He looked into concerned amethyst eyes befor closing his and leaning back into Marik's embrace . Marik just tightened his hold and nuzzled at his neck .

" So , not that I'm complaining or anything , but why are the two of you here " ? Yugi inquired , breaking the silence .

" Your dumb-ass-of-a-mate asked us to keep an eye on you . He figured you wouldn't pay attention to the 'bed rest' order " . Marik answered , chin resting on Bakura's shoulder .

Yugi just shook his head .The two of them were always bickering with Yami . But the family knew how much the cared . The four of them , Yami , Marik , Bakura , and Seto , loved each other like brothers . Even though they didn't show it .

" And apparently the prick was right " . Bakura added , seeming to have recovered from whatever had upset him a moment before . " And you know if it was Mai , Joey , or Amida that had caught you , you'd be in a shit-load of trouble right now . Be glad it was us and not them " .

" Speaking of Amida , where was my son all day yesterday and today " ? Yugi asked Marik.

" A training exercise of some kind I think . I can cheek if you want , get him out of it " .

" I don't want to get him in trouble or make him fall behind " .

" It'll be okay , and besides , I'm not the general for nothing " . giving Yugi a wink .

" Well then , that would be nice . If I can't cuddle with his father , at lest I can with him ".

" Don't worry shrimp , the jackass'll be home tomorrow night " . Bakura answered , smirking at the little one's attempt at a glare .

" Ya ya , I know . Okay . Enough talk . Weren't you going to teach me how to play poker " ?

The demon's faces light-up . They loved "corrupting him" , as Yami called it .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryou sat the plate of food in found of his father the took his set a crossed the table . They ate their meal in silence . When he was finished his father left the room without a word . Ryou was a little confused . He expected a lecture but he wasn't going to complain . He just cleaned up the mess dinner made and proceeded to his room , but something caught his attention in the living room .

It was a hard wooden chair with no back , setting in the middle of the room . Ryou instantly knew why his father did not have their 'discussion' at the dinner table . The man wanted to do it this way . Being used to the procedures of this , he took a set on the uncomfortable chair , bowing his head and starring at the ground . His father stepped out of the shadows and stood right in front of him .

" We have lots to discuss . You've been very disobedient , Ryou " .

And with that , he started circling the chair like one dose to a prisoner their interrogating . He began going over the various he needed to change . Ryou needed to bring that ' b' in gym back to an 'A' to once again have strait 'A's , he didn't belong to any extra curricular activities , they looked good on collage applications you know . And a boatload of other things his father thought he had done wrong . All-in-all it was just a way for the man to make Ryou feel inadequate . Finally the conversation lead to the real issue . Malik .

" I told you before boy . I do not want you hanging around that hoodlum . He is not a good influence for you . And god forbid he pollutes you with his queer was ". He paused in front of Ryou , lifting his chin to look right in his eyes . " I don't , under any circumstances , want you around him . He is not allowed to be your friend .Do I make my self clear " ?

"Yes" came the whispered reply . Satisfied , His father turned to leave but was stopped when Ryou said more . " But he **_is_** my friend" .

_**SMACK**_

Ryou looked up at his father from his new position on the floor . Eyes wide , full of unshed tears , shaking slightly in fear . He could taste the blood in his mouth .

" What was that" ?

" N-nothing sir . S-s-sorry s-sir" .

" Good , don't let it happen again" . He sneered at his son . " I'm going to Tokyo for the next five days . I have business to attend to . I expect my rules to be followed while I'm away . Now go to your room . I'll be leaving in an hour " .

Ryou made his way to his room . Once inside he laid down on his bed , burying his face in the pillow , and cried .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He glanced out the door of the pawn shop while counting the money he just got from his transaction . 72 bucks . Not bad . Not enough , but not bad . He'd have to go and " barrow" some more stuff before he got home if he wanted to remain in one piece . Stupid foster care . You'd think they would at least check on him every once and a while . See the almost unlivableness of his living conditions . He guessed it was to much to ask . Just like the weather . It was to much to ask for it not to rain .

Shit . It was one-of-those-days , and was obviously going to be one-of-those-nights . First he missed the bus , had to take a different one and ended upon the other side of town , resulting in him missing homeroom and getting detention . Then he got in a fight on the way to said detention resulting in a weeks suspension . He had yet to break that lovely news to Ryou . Malik knew the British boy was going to have a fit when he told him . Then he ended up in a fight with several large men who had made the fatal mistake of attacking his Ryou . The fight itself wasn't the bad part . It was the fact that Ryou got hurt that pissed him off to no end . Then he had a lovely chat with Ryou's father , who seemed to have a bit of a problem with the fact that Malik washed and changed his unconscious son . What the hell was he supposed to do , leave Ryou in his bloody shirt with his hair practically pasted to his face . God he hated that man . And finally , to top off his oh-so-lovely day , it was starting to rain . That meant people weren't out and about . There'd be no one to " barrow" from . He hoped what he had would be enough .

Malik pulled the hood of his dark purple zip-up sweat-jacket over his head . Under it he wore a black t-shirt with an obscene logo on it , that stopped about an inch or so above his pants . They were faded black low rise jeans with tattered holes on the knees and hung over his black steel toe boots . The backs worn from dragging the ground slightly .

After placing the money in his pants pocket , he shoved his hands into the pockets of the leather biker jacket he wore over the sweat-jacket . Stepping out into the rain , he began making his way to the run-down apartment building he called home .

Upon reaching his destination , the crazy cat lady one floor down asked if he could give her a hand with something . He didn't mind the lady , even though he thought it odd that she kept 26 cats in her one bedroom apartment , so he said yes . Big mistake . You see… , three of her " precious babies" had died and needed to be buried , … in separate graves . He was right , it was definitely turning out to be one-of-those-nights . Just great .

An hour later a very wet , very muddy , very pissed-off Malik , made his way down the trashed line hallway . He stopped when he reached his apartment . Raising one sandy blond eyebrow he stared at the door .' Since when do we **_not_** have a doorknob ? ' he thought to himself . He was sure they had one this morning . O well . Probably best not to ask . Pushing the door open , he entered the apartment and was immediately assaulted by the smell of old beer and stale cigarettes . " Home sweet home" he spat bitterly and made his way to the kitchen .

Steeping on a few cockroaches , rolling his eyes at the unsanitary condition of the room , he headed for the fridge . He briefly marveled at the fact the electric was still on as he opened the door . Grabbing a container of leftover Chinese food , he shut the fridge and leaned against the counter . It didn't smell bad so he began eating it with his fingers . They didn't have any silverware . It tasted a little off but he hadn't eaten since lunch the day be for , so he was starving .

Looking up just in time to see his foster father and his current whore enter the room , he had to suppress an eye roll .

" Where have you been boy" ? he asked glaring at Malik .

" Out" . Malik answered with a mouth full of noodles .

Obviously not the answer the man wanted , he smacked the food out of Malik's hands and on to the floor . Malik groaned as the contains of the container spilled all over the filthy floor .

" Don't get smart with me you little maggot ! Now where's my money" ?

" I don't know. Did you actually get off your lazy ass , get a job , and get paid " ?

Apparently that was the wrong answer too . He quickly received a punch in the face , sending him facedown onto the floor . The man was instantly straddling his lower back pinning him to the ground .

" Watch your mouth you little ingrate " .

" What the hell are you talking about Jiro . You've given me nothing to be grateful for ". he spoke defiantly , but on the inside he was terrified . He hated being in this position . He knew what was to come .

" I've given you a place to live , a roof over your head , clothes on your back , food in your stomach . That's more then your own parents ever did . If I recall correctly , they just dropped you off on the side of the road like a peace of garbage " .

Malik knew the words were lies but they still hurt . He knew his mother only gave him up to keep him safe . After what his father did to his back , the scares he left . Malik shuddered . He still had nightmares .

" Where's the money Malik" ? The woman demanded , hand on her hip , foot taping .

" I don't know crack-whore . Didn't your pimp pay you your share" ?

Jiro slammed his face onto the ground . Hard . Satisfied when he heard the sound of Malik's nose break , blood spilling out . Malik whimpered at the pain in his face . He really needed to learn to keep his smart mouth shut . It only ever caused him trouble . But he froze when he felt the man begin to pull down his pants .

" It's in my pocket , it's in my pocket" ! he was panicking . Malik knew what would happen and desperately tried to get away , but to no avail .

Jiro pulled the money out of Malik's pocket .

" Here Kim , count it ". and handed it to the woman .

Then he continued removing Malik's pants . The boy struggled beneath him but couldn't get away . Once he had both his and Malik's pants out of the way he stopped , pulled Malik's head up and spoke into his ear .

" You don't have the power here . I do". And with that , Malik's pain began .

Kim leaned against the kitchen table counting the money she was handed . She had to restart a few times do to the painful cries from Malik , and the lustful grunts from the man violating him . ' He'll never learn will he ' she thought , shaking her head and continued to count the money .


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings : **This story contains **Yaoi** and mentions of **Yuri** . There will also be some **M-Preg **, **Rape** , strong language , and child abuse . It will be **AU** .

**Disclaimer :** I **DO NOT **own Yu-gi-oh , or any material relating to it .

**_Chapter 3_**

He sat at a table in the fare corner of a crowded night club . Dark purple hair nearly touching the floor , his coal black eyes scanning the crowd of dancers with disgust .

" Tell me again , my lord , why we had to meet here ? Humans give my the creeps " .

The figure a crossed from him , hidden in shadow , chuckled at his dislike of those around him .

" Makes me feel all superior being around all these pathetic mortals " . The shadowed man paused to take a drink of his glass of wine before continuing . " Now , Lord Sylo , what news do you have for me " ?

" Well , first off , King Yami suspects that your up to something . He's began evacuating demons from the border separating his kingdom from yours . The generals have also been calling in reserves . Lord Seto has began strengthening his efforts on the magical end of things , and has several powerful new sorcerers at the ready . And the Healer , Lady Mai , has formed several new healer groups ready for battle " .

The shadowed man waved his hand dismissively " Yami can suspect all he wants . I don't care " . Stopping to take another drink . " He thinks himself as high and mighty as his followers make him out to be . Yet he hasn't figured that you and a few others are traitors not friends . He will fall no mater what actions he takes ".

Then the purple-haired man nodded , a smirk growing on his face .

" On a more entertaining note . General Bakura and General Marik's mates have finally reincarnated . They are here , in the mortal realm . Human . "

The man then leaned out of the shadows reviling shoulder length silver hair reflecting the flashing lights of the club . His brown eyes shinning with delight and a hint of madness " Good . Can you do something for me lord Sylo" ?

" Yes sir " .

" I want you to take care of those four mates for me" .

" Sir " ?

" I said I want them died . Again ." he answered , obviously annoyed at Sylo's confusion .

" Forgive me sir , but why do you care about some pathetic humans " ?

He shot the man opposite him a glare before answering . " Because I want Yami , Bakura , Marik , and Seto , to suffer . It will devastate the four demons if their mates die . And when they are devastated they are week . They barely survived the heartbreak the first time . I still haven't figured out how the mates managed to reincarnate . The spell used was supposed to devourer their souls and keep them from coming back . But yet , here they are , alive and kicking " . His brown eyes turned fiery and he slammed his wine glass down on the table .

" Now , … higher some reliable assassins or something . I want this done immediately . You have three days , go " .

" Yes lord Pegasus " .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was a dreary one . In the gray skies , rain clouds loomed over head waiting to release upon the world below . The brisk winds that blew every few minutes and the chilly temperature only added to the feel of the blustery day .

Ryou exited his house and straitened his school uniform . Pulling his jean jacket tightly around himself . He headed for the spot he and Malik meet-up at about a block and a half from his house . The two would meet at the small quickie mart then walk the rest of the way together . Malik didn't feel it safe that Ryou walk to school by himself . Even if the Egyptian wasn't going that day himself , he would always come walk with Ryou .

Ryou walked quickly to their meeting point . Absently his hand lifted to his mouth and he winced at the split on it . There was also a nice bruise below it . He hoped no one asked him about it . But he knew it would be asked about . Especially by his friend . Malik was going to notice . Briefly Ryou thought he could pass it off as an injury he'd gotten from the attack last night , but then thought better of it . He'd know he was lying .

The two of them could read each other like a book . They had this six-sense when it came to each other . Always being able to feel when one another was upset or in pain . It was their own special bond . Neither understood why they had it , but it was theirs .That was the reason Ryou was in such a hurry this morning .

All night the white haired boy had been sensing that Malik was upset . Being as smart as he was , Ryou immediately knew why he was getting those feelings from his friend . He knew what his foster father had done to Malik in the past and could guess what he had most likely done last night . Boy did he hate that man . He disserved a fate worse then death . Ryou desperately wanted to remove his blond friend from that awful place but couldn't figure out how . If only his dreams would come true . If only **_They'd_** come .

He was pulled from his deep thoughts when he reached his destination . And there , just like always , was Malik . He had the hood of his sweat-jacket over his head and one hand in the pocket of his leather coat . From the way he wasn't standing still , Ryou could tell he was cold . Ryou always found it funny that no mater how long his friend had lived here , the Egyptian never got used to the cold . His smile turned into a frown when he noticed the other was not in his school uniform . But then he spotted it . All his suspicions of something being wrong with his friend were confirmed .

Between two of his tanned fingers , was a cigarette . A sure sign that he was upset . You see , there are only two times when you could see that horrid thing in his between his fingers . One being when he was drinking , witch wasn't very often , and the other when he was upset about something . Beings it was only 7:15 in the morning , Ryou could rule out him drinking . And even if he had been , the early hour alone would indicate a problem .

Malik stood there freezing . Gods it was cold and it wasn't even winter yet . He took a long drag from his cigarette to try and come his nerves . After the little " incident " with Jiro , Malik hadn't been able to sleep . Too many nightmares plagued his dreams and he eventually gave up on sleep all together . So he had walked around the rest of the night . Yes , he knew it wasn't exactly the safest thing to do but he didn't feel like staying in that hellhole any longer . Normally he'd go to Ryou's house but with his father home it wasn't a good idea .

Malik paused mid-inhale when small pale fingers gently removed the cigarette from his hand . He turned towards his friend and his lavender gaze turned fiery at the sight of the busted lip and bruise . Raising his eyes from the lip , he met Ryou's concerned watery ones . He quickly looked away , knowing why Ryou was upset . Because of the injury to his noise , he now sported two black eyes . The two stood in silence until Malik decided it needed to be broken .

" I got suspended " , Malik told him , still not looking at him , until a soft gentle hand cupped his cheek . When he finally looked back , there was a small but sad smile on the pale face .

" I figured as much sense your not wearing your uniform . Now come on . Before it starts to rain " .

Quirking an eyebrow he asked " Go where ? School " ? But Ryou shook his head no .

Ryou giggled at the confused look on Malik's face . " No silly . My house of course " .

Then the smaller boy grabbed his friend's hand and began dragging him towards their new destination .

" But what about school , … and your father " ?

" I've yet to miss a single day this year so I don't think it'll be a problem if I skip just one , " he smiled back at Malik , still not letting go of his hand . A fact that Malik was quite pleased about . " And as for my father , he's not here . He left for the next five days on a business trip to Tokyo ."

Ryou stopped again and looked Malik up and down . " You haven't slept . I can tell . You haven't eaten either .We'll have to remedy that now won't we " ? Ryou gave him the most sweet smile and he couldn't help but to return it .

Malik allowed himself to be pulled along to Ryou's house . He was reveling in the feel of Ryou's hand in his . He had known for a while now that his feelings for Ryou went far deeper then mere friendship . He loved the angelic teenager . He'd known it over a year ago but did nothing . Malik wanted to tell him but didn't know how the other felt . He couldn't stand it if Ryou were to hate him . But things like this , the hand holding , got him wondering if maybe Ryou felt the same .

Another reason for Malik's lack of action were his strange dreams . He hadn't had one in a while , probably do to his lack of sleep . For some odd reason he was terribly disappointed by their absence , or more importantly , the absence of the two men inside the dreams . He was confused by the feelings he had seemed to develop for the two men . How could he love three people at once . It was imposable , wasn't it ? Not to mention that two of the people weren't real . They were dream people , that's all they were . You can't fall in love with a dream .

They reached Ryou's home and he released Malik's hand , much to Malik's dismay , and opened the door . It seemed they'd gotten there just in time cause the sky opened up , dumping bucket after bucket upon the city . Ryou shut the door behind them and locked it .

" Why don't you go take a nice warm shower . While your in there I'll make some breakfast " . Ryou suggested , while removing both his and Malik's jackets and hanging them on the coat rack .

" Alright babe , be right back " . Malik snickered at the blush the nickname had just caused " To cute " . he teased

Ryou watched Malik head upstairs , and he headed for the kitchen to prepare their food . He blushed again at the thought of the name he was just called . It was things like that that confused the hell out of him . Did Malik mean anything by comments like that or was he just messing with him . Gods he hoped not . He had realized it for a while now . He loved Malik , and not just in a friendly sort-of way . Ryou was just too afraid to tell him . What if Malik rejected him ? What if he lost his friendship ? Ryou didn't think he could go on if that were to happen . Malik was his best friend , his rock , his support system , his protector , and his shoulder to cry on . Ryou shook his head to clear it and focused on preparing the food .

Twenty minutes later everything was done so Ryou decided to check and see what was taking Malik . He made his way up the stares noticing the water was no longer running and his bedroom door was open . Making his way to his room , he stopped and stared , blushing profusely at what he saw . There with his back turned to the door was a completely naked Malik , pulling up his baggy lilac colored pajama pants , no boxers . Ryou's eyes traveling until they reached the bare back . The beautiful skin was marred with ancient hieroglyphics that spoke of , something . What that something was Ryou didn't know . Hell , Malik wasn't even a hundred percent sure . He had only been nine when his own father carved the words into his back .

Malik pulled on a plan black tank top before speaking .

" I'm ugly . I know " . his voice emotionless , keeping his back to Ryou .

" No Malik . Your not ugly . I think your beautiful " .

Malik spun around starring at Ryou . All the sudden Ryou's eyes shot wide and a small gasp escaped his lips in realization of what he'd just said . Malik was about to ask what he had meant by that but Ryou started talking again .

" B-b-breakfast ! It's probably getting cold . We should go eat " and then he was gone . Out the door and down the steeps before Malik had time to register what had just happened .

When it finally sunk in , a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips . That was defiantly a sign . If it was just a friendly comment Ryou wouldn't of reacted the way he did . He would definitely have to talk with him . He really did want to lose what he and Ryou shared but he couldn't stand it . He wanted Ryou so badly . It would have to wait till later though , his stomach was desperately wanting food . Taking a deep breath , he headed downstairs .

When he reached the kitchen , he seen Ryou sitting at the table waiting for him before eating . Shaking his head , the white haired boy was just too polite sometimes , he sat down a crossed from Ryou . He gave his friend a smile before he began eating , or more like inhaling the food . It was all so delicious . Ryou was an excellent cook . He'd spend hours at a time just cooking away . He once told Malik that it was his stress reliever . Malik never could understand how something so stressful to him could be a stress reliever to Ryou . Sometimes he just didn't get his friend .

The two of them ate in silence , just enjoying each others company . But then Ryou brought up a subject that seemed on both their minds , in one way or another .

" I had one of those dreams last night " . he said quietly while moving his food around with his fork .

" Really ? " Malik answered , not stopping eating .

" I know you don't want to believe that their real , but I do . Why can't you just "

" Because their not !" Malik interrupted . His harsh tone surprised Ryou .

After a moment of silence , Malik let out a sigh . Putting down his fork and turning to Ryou .

" I'm sorry , I shouldn't of yelled " .

" It's okay . I shouldn't push the subject ". and he gave Malik a small smile .

" It's just that , … they're not real Ryou . They're dream people and dream people aren't real ".

" Come on Malik . You can tell me you seriously believe that ".

Malik just nodded silently , staring intensely at his plate . Ryou shook his head and continued ,

" Fine . Then tell me this , if they're not real why is it that we both dream of them ? Even before we knew each other we dreamt of the two of them . How is that possible if they're not real " ?

" Just a coincidence " , he said in what was almost a whisper .

Turning to his friend he stared as Ryou began shaking his head fiercely . He let out a frustrated groan and ran his hand through his pale blond locks .

" Fine . Lets say that your right , and that people that only seem to exist in our dreams can be real . What about this ? They have wings . Oh ya , and a tail ,… and claws , … and eyes that glow red , … and , can't forget this , they have fangs . Put that all together and it adds up to a demon . They're demons Ryou . And the last time I checked , demons weren't real " .

" Why , cause society says so " ?

Malik pressed the heels of his tanned hands to his eyes and let out another frustrated groan .

" Malik , please . Why are you fighting this ? You love them ", Ryou smiled as his friends head shot up and stared with wide eyes . " I know you Malik , you love them . And you said before that they told you they loved you . They told me they loved me too ".

Malik's eyes slid closed for a moment before opening again . " You can't be in love with more then one person ".

" Why not " ? he snapped . " Are rules written that say what we can and can't do when we're in love ? If so , I didn't get a copy ".

Ryou's brown eyes bore into Malik's lavender ones , determination shinning in their depths . Malik couldn't take the intense gaze any longer and turned his head . Finding the table interesting until his attention was brought back when small pale fists slammed the table . He stared in the now fiery gaze of his best friend . To say he was shocked by the outburst from the usually mild-mannered boy would be an understatement .

" Why are you fighting this ? Don't you want to be happy " tears began to roll down the pale cheeks leaving trails in their wake .

" Why are you trying to get me to love other people . Are you giving me a hint to look elsewhere ? That there's no chance with you ? " he snapped back before he realized what he said . When realization set in it was to late . He slowly got up and headed out of the room , leaving a wide-eyed Ryou still sitting at the table .

Ryou just sat there in a daze . He couldn't get his head around what was just said . If Malik was upset because he thought there was no chance then that meant he wanted there to be a chance . A huge smile spread across his face . Malik wanted a chance . He wanted to be with him . Ryou was almost giddy with happiness . But his smile quickly faded when he heard the front door shut .

That snapped him from the daze he was in and he quickly ran to the door , throwing it open and chasing after Malik . It was still pouring out side and he was immediately soaked but he didn't care . The only thing on his mind at the moment was getting to Malik . He caught up with said boy only a few houses down and grabbed his arm . The pale blond spun quickly , his face held a look of sorrow .

They just stood there in the pouring rain , just starring at one another until Ryou began to speak , though not very good . He was stumbling over his words and trying to keep from sobbing .

" Please Malik , you don't under stand , … I wasn't telling you what you think I was telling you , what I mean is , yes I want you to love other people , well not other people , just two other people , not that I'm not included , I mean not in the two other people , I mean I'm not part of those two other people , and , um ,… oh bloody hell ."

And with that he grabbed Malik , pulling him against him , and crashed their lips together . Malik stood there wide eyed for about a second before letting his eyes slide closed . Raping his arms around the smaller boy , returning the kiss . Tan hands drifted up to tangle in the now wet snowy locks , as he deepened the kiss . His tongue ran a crossed Ryou's bottom lip asking for entrance which Ryou gave without hesitation . Malik was in heaven as his tongue entered that most cavern mapping every inch he had so longed to explore .

The rain had thoroughly drenched them to the bone but neither seemed to notice . Both were too enthralled in the feel of the other's tongue sliding and twirling against their own . The need for air came all too soon and Malik gazed into the slightly dazed eyes of his friend .He couldn't help but smirk at the panting boy in his arms .

" I love you " Ryou breathed , reaching up to cup the Egyptian's cheek .

" I love you too Ryou " placing his hand over Ryou's , he nuzzled it before turning to kiss the palm . " I was so afraid I'd lose you if I told you ".

" You could never lose me Malik " he smiled up at his slightly taller friend before leaning up to give him a chase kiss " Come on . We're both soaked now and I don't know about you but I would much like to get back in that nice warm house of mine . And besides , I'm in desperate need of a nap " .

" Did I wear you out with one little kiss ? " Malik smirked , gaining a mock glare from his pale friend .

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head . Though he couldn't keep away the small smile that tugged at his lips . " Lets just go ." Lacing their fingers together , Ryou pulled the now snickering towards his home .

Unknown to them , they were being watched .

" Hello , Mr. Angelov , this is your neighbor Mrs. Mead … No everything's fine …I'm just calling about your son …. There's something I think you should know ".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N :**

Sorry this update took so long . Hopefully the next one won't take as long , I'm almost done the next chapter . And I'm glade the flashback worked okay . I was kinda worried it be a little confusing . Well anyway , please **R&R** and let me know how this chapter was .


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings : **This story contains **Yaoi** and mentions of **Yuri** . There will also be some **M-Preg **, **Rape** , strong language , and child abuse . It will also be **AU** .

**Disclaimer :** I **DO NOT **own Yu-gi-oh , or any material relating to it .

**_Chapter 4_**

The stars flickered in the sky and the moon lit the night in a ethereal glow . A gentle breeze blew a crossed the dessert plain lifting wisps of sand every-so-often . There , in the center of the vast landscape of sand , was a large four post bed adorn in satins and silks of dark reds and purples . In amongst the fabric were three figures bathing in the moonlight .

A massage . That's how those two ever-so-cunning demons managed to rid Malik of all his clothes except the sheet that was the only thing that covered his now naked lower half . Despite his complaining , he was quite enjoying the feel of their hands massaging his stiff and soar back . He was glad that in the dream world the scars on his back weren't there because he was sure that if the two ever saw them it would be a problem .

But just as he was about to drift off into the peaceful oblivion those hands were creating , something pulled him back . A warm and wet something moving a crossed his shoulder blades to be exact . He couldn't suppress a shiver as the tongue made it's way up the back of his neck and was quickly joined by a pair of lips .

" What are you doing Marik ? " he asked , causing the lips to pause in their ministrations , but not remove themselves from his skin .

" Worshiping your body of course ." the lips spoke against the sensitive skin before continuing their previous actions .

Malik rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile off his lips . He could feel the love they had for him with every touch and could feel his love for them as well . No mater what he said or how much he denied it to Ryou , he knew he did love them . Even if all this was just a dream and nothing , not even his two mysterious demons , was real , at this moment he couldn't care less . All that mattered was that he felt loved and excepted . He wouldn't think about how he felt when he woke up and they were gone .

He would just concentrate on the feel of Bakura's hands massaging his lower back . One gently sliding the sheet down till it barely covered his backside . The slight tickle of the snowy-white hair brushing his skin as the pale demon leaned down and kissed the small of his back . His tongue moved slowly a crossed the golden skin as a hand ghosted over Malik's silk covered bottom .

He relaxed farther knowing he had the two all to himself . It was just them as far as the eye could see . No other people to get in the way or things to do . Nothing else to distract them from this divine serenity . Except a faint knocking in the distance . One could almost ignore the noise completely and just relax into the gentle pets and kisses , the heavenliness of it all , except that the knocking was slowly becoming louder .The demons must of heard it too because they stiffened slightly and Malik could swear there was a low growl coming from the two of them .

" What's that noise ?" Malik asked , lifting his head to look in Bakura's direction , as the banging got louder and the paradise started to fade .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Bakura and Marik made their way down the palace halls on the way to Yami's room , one thing was crystal clear . They were pissed . In fact , pissed might be an understatement .They had finally made contact with Malik , after three and a half months of trying with no results , and they were interrupted . If this wasn't a life-or-death situation someone was going to lose some limbs . Literally .

The first thing the two noticed upon reaching their destination was five well armed guards posted outside the room . The second was Mokaba . He was leaning on the wall opposite the door to enter the King's bedroom . His cheek had a small cut on it that had started to scab up already and his lip was split . They also noticed his left hand had a make-shift bandage wrapped around it , blood already starting to seep through , and his clothes were slightly askew . On his face he wore a mix of anger and worry , but when he saw them he let out a relieved sigh .

" What happened ?" Marik asked , gesturing to the boy's injuries . Concern now replacing the anger from a few moments prior .

" You should get Mai to look at those ." Bakura added after getting a good look at him . He too concerned but hid it a bit better then his lover .

" I will . After she's done with Yugi ." Mokaba stared directly in their eyes . He looked more serious then they'd seen him in a very long time . " He was attacked . Someone tried to kill him ."

" Details !" Bakura demanded , in a low and threatening tone . The anger that had faded was now back at full force in both of the demons .

" I decided to come and visit with Yugi . Keep him company , ya know ?" The raven-haired boy began fidgeting slightly under their combined stare . " When I got in the room I noticed a guy standing by the bed leaning over Yugi . He was , um , dressed like a servant . He had a pillow over Yugi's face . He was smothering him . When he noticed me he pulled a knife and attacked me . I tried not to , but I had to show him the pointy end of it ." Mokaba drooped his head and stared at the ground . " Sorry . I know that now we can't fine out who sent him ."

" You two aren't harassing the poor boy are you ?" The three turn towards the door to see Mai shutting it quietly behind her .

The healer stood before them dressed in a strapless gown of plum colored velvet . There was a split on the front of one leg that ran almost up to her hip , reviling a thigh-high black leather boot . The toe of said boot taped in obvious irritation that her question wasn't answered yet . The black silk and lace floor-length robe she wore was pushed back by the hand on her hip , and her other hand twirling a strand of her golden locks that fell out of the messy braid she had her waist-length hair in .

" We weren't harassing the child ." Bakura told Mai before turning to look at Mokaba , " We're not mad at you . You did what you had to ."

Mokaba sighed slightly , relieved , and gave Bakura a small smile before turning to Mai and asking " How's Yugi ? … Is the baby okay ? "

" They're fine ." She waved her hand dismissively as she walked to Mokaba , taking his injured hand into hers to examine . She continued talking to the three as she started unwrapping the wound . " I gave Yugi something to calm him and help him sleep ." She paused upon seeing the damage to the still bleeding hand . " Tsk tsk tsk . That is a nasty cut , isn't it ? Clear down to the bone ."

She began wrapping it back up , causing Mokaba to wince , as she continued speaking to them . " His hart rate was slightly elevated and the baby was a bit more active then I would have liked , but other then that they're fine . I'll keep a close eye on them for the next day-or-so and see what happens . Hopefully I won't have to deliver him early ."

When The hand was rewrapped she looked up at Marik and Bakura . " Make sure whatever security precautions your about to arrange for Yugi are as stress-free as possible . His situation is fragile right now . You , " the healer turned to Mokaba . " … are going to have to come with me . Got to take care of that hand of yours ."

An opening door at the end of the hall caught their attention . The four demons turned to see Ishizu coming towards them , her face neutral as usually , her white gown and robes flowing elegantly behind her . Straight dark hair hung over the white-covered shoulders .

A few gold bracelets and a yellow , rose , and white gold band on her ring finger adorned her flawless copper skin . Her shoes making small ' clicks ' as they carried her towards the group .

The seer stopped in front of her brother and spoke . " The king will be arriving momentarily and I think it best if you and I explained things to him before he sees the armed guards outside his bedroom ." Then she turned to Bakura , " Have your men search the palace thoroughly , especially the eastern gardens near the back wall . I think they might find something . Remind them that no clue is too small ."

Then Ishizu turned to her mate that was standing there with a smirk on her face . " Oh , and Mai darling , I wouldn't use the ointment your thinking about using if I were you . He'll be tribally allergic and most likely lose his hand ." At that Mokaba let out a small squeak , clutched his hand to his chest , and looked back and forth with wide eyes between the two women .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malik wasn't sure how long he'd been awake , just laying there staring out the window . An hour or-so maybe . Thinking about one thing . That dream . Oh it was heavenly . They always were , …but it had been so long silence he'd had one that he nearly forgot what they were like , and how they made him feel . How happy he was when lost in the fantasy world they created . How at peace he felt in the arms of the mysterious strangers that inhabited the fantasy world . How he wished those strangers inhabited the real world .

Was that so wrong though . To want to dream and hope they come true ? He had learned long ago that dreaming got you nothing but heartache when the dreams didn't come true . So often his dreams didn't come true that he all but stopped dreaming .

But what if Ryou was right . What if they were real . What if he missed his chance because he wouldn't believe .

Beside him , a sleeping Ryou snuggled in closer to his chest . Being with the snowy-haired boy was a dream of his not too long ago , and it came true .

Maybe , just maybe , the dream of the four of them being together could come true too . I mean , if Ryou believed so fully in them then maybe he should too .

He'd have to think on it though . Yes , … normally he was the kind of person to act first and face the consequences later , but with this he was going to be cautious . He could be in a world of hurt otherwise . He was just not ready for that type of hurt .

" You look like your having deep thoughts ." Came a slightly groggy inquiry , interrupting his internal dialoged .

" The deepest ." He responded quietly , looking down at his boyfriend . Boyfriend . He still couldn't believe it . Boyfriend . It would probably take a day or so to sink in .

The angel in his arms was looking up at him , eyes still a bit clouded with sleep . The smile on his lips was filed with so much love that all previous thoughts flew out the window . Not being able to contain himself , Malik bent down , capturing those lips .

When the kiss broke Ryou glanced at the clock . It read 4:15pm .

" Oh dear . We slept the day away , didn't we ?"

" Looks like it ." Malik shrugged , then got a devilish grin a crossed his face . " I guess that means we should just stay in bed ."

The hand on Ryou's back slide down to his butt and gave a light squeeze , earning him a squeak from the doe-eyed boy .

" Malik !" Ryou gasped , turning bright red .

" What ?" he would of looked completely innocent if it weren't for the smirk on his face .

Ryou playfully smacked Malik's chest , giggling . " No we can't . I should start dinner ."

The blonde pouted for a moment causing Ryou to giggle more . " Fine ."

Then the pout turned into another evil grin .

" Are you on the menu ? " he asked .

Before Ryou could respond , Malik rolled the two of them pinning him and attaching his lips to the smaller boy's neck , sucking on the skin .

" Mmmmmm no-no-no no , ….no ."

The Egyptian let out a self-suffering sigh . " Fine ."

Rolling off the other , Malik grabbed the small pale hand held up to him, pulling Ryou to his feet , they headed downstairs .

A half hour later found Both sitting down to a freshly made dinner , courtesy of Ryou .

The delicious meal was eaten in a peaceful silence . Both boys just enjoying each others company . Occasionally Malik would make comments regarding the food and Ryou would thank him , though insist it wasn't that good .

Ryou was so modest when it came to his talents . No mater what the area , Ryou always thought he needed improvement . Malik figured it was because of his father always putting him down .

When Ryou had finished he got up and went over to the sink . He insisted on doing the dishes immediately after dinner . No exceptions .

Malik wrapped his arms around his love's waist , after placing his empty plate by the sink to be washed . He kissed and nibbled the side of his neck causing little mews of pleasure to escape the pale boy . Malik smirked around the skin and increased his actions basking in the shivers he felt coming from the boy in his arms .

" Mmm… Mal… mmmm… Malik !" Ryou gasped .

Malik just continued his ministrations on the sensitive skin . Nibbling a trail up to Ryou's ear , he took the lobe into his mouth , sucking on the delicate flesh . His one hand migrated under Ryou's shirt and began caressing the satiny skin under the material , loving the whimpers and soft moans he received .

" Malik , …I can't , oh ,…I can't fin…mmm…finish if you keep…mmmm…doing that ." he whimpered .

" Okay ." Malik pouted .

He reluctantly detached himself from his boyfriend and picked up the hand towel . He started drying the already washed dishes and putting them away , ignoring Ryou's protests about him not having to help .

" Your staying the night , right ?" Ryou asked when he finished the last dish , giving his best chibi eyes .

Malik looked at those pleading eyes and gave a sigh . He knew he should go hoe , if you could call that hellhole a home . He was going to be in a crap-load of trouble if he didn't come back with money that night , but he could never say no to those eyes .

He gave Ryou a small smile . " Of course " .

Ryou's face lit up in a huge smile and he threw his arms around Malik's neck . He gave a quick kiss on the lips before letting go and walking out of the kitchen into the living room , his boyfriend following .

" What do you want to do now ? " Ryou asked from his position on the large cream-colored sofa .

" I don't care ." Malik shrugged and looked back in the kitchen at the clock on the microwave . " It's only 5:30 ." he sat beside Ryou on the sofa . Ryou leaned back against his new love , snuggling into his embrace .

They sat there for a few moments , Ryou thinking .

" I know ," he shouted suddenly , breaking the silence and startling the blonde . " why don't we watch a movie ?"

The white-haired youth jumped from his spot in his boyfriend's lap and ran into the kitchen . " I'll get the popcorn !"

" Fine with me ." He snuggled back into the cushions . " I could use a relax day ." Just then something dawned on him and his eyes light up in excitement . " But tomorrow I'm tacking you out for some fun ."

" How do you know I won't be in school ?" Ryou popped his head out the door to the kitchen . " Tomorrow is only Wednesday you know . I do have school . You would too , if you didn't get yourself suspended ."

" Oh ,… I wouldn't worry about that if I were you ." Malik responded with a all-knowing smirk firmly in place .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N :**

Err …it took me forever to think of that dream sequence and in the end it wasn't quite what I wanted , but it will do . I hope this chapter was satisfactory . Sorry for the wait . I had internet problems . The next two will hopefully be quicker . Thanks and please **R&R **.


End file.
